Destined to Fall
by serenitymeimei
Summary: They loved each other, like all best friends who grew up together do, but somehow it always ended badly between them.. Set during S2 of V.


**Disclaimer:** V and Fringe aren't mine. If they were, there'd have been lots more sex and far less science/lizardy stuff... just sayin'. (see profile for a REAL disclaimer)

**A/N:** Written for lule_bell over on LJ, who requested the prompt, "Olivia/Erica, Let's not retrace our steps to the car."

* * *

><p>They hadn't done this in years- drinking, dancing, forgetting themselves and the world around them- and Erica felt like it had been even longer since she'd been able to just go out and enjoy herself, the consequences be damned. They loved each other, like all best friends who grew up together do, but somehow it always ended badly between them. Tempers would flare and old arguments would come back to haunt them, but throughout the years neither could ever resist temptation whenever they crossed paths and opportunity arose.<p>

"We shouldn't be doing this," Erica gasped in the chilly night air.

Olivia chuckled, warm breath cooling quickly on her skin, "I've heard that before..."

The brick wall behind her felt like ice, music from the club vibrating through her body with every beat. Liv smelled and tasted exactly like she remembered, of home and fumbled firsts in their childhood bedrooms, her strong fingertips just as teasing and sure as they'd ever been. It made Erica shiver, arching against the familiar, lanky body pinning her. Seeing her again, feeling her like this was delicious and terrifying, and something that Erica didn't even realize she'd been searching for until their eyes met across the crowded dance floor inside.

"Never known you to beat around the bush," Liv smirked against her mouth, "What's on your mind?"

Erica didn't bother responding, opting to pop open the button on her old friend's jeans and slide her palm down to explore instead, refusing to let Anna and the V's interfere in this last, sacred part of her life, the only part that she still had to herself. Not that it was a surprise, they'd been doing this for far too long for it to be, but she was met with no other barriers, only finding warmth and slickness and a sharp gasp against the crook of her neck. Nobody could take this away from her.

Her eyes fluttered shut. God, she'd missed this, missed _her, _the feeling of slick muscles quivering around her, a strong thigh wedged between her own, the promise of release hovering above the horizon. She rolled her hips- thrusting, teasing, giving Liv just a small taste of what she really wanted to do if they had the luxury of a hotel room and a cushy bed- and restless hands tore at the buttons on her favorite shirt, kiss swollen lips falling to her bared chest as long fingers mirrored her and slid to the heat between her legs.

They didn't waste much time, finding a hard and steady rhythm as a light drizzle began to fall from the sky and drunken people, blissfully unaware of what was happening only a few feet away, stumbled past the mouth of the alley and toward waiting cabs. Gasping quietly, she quickly found Olivia's mouth again, their kisses messy and deep, all tongue and not so gentle nips. It seemed so fast, but Erica could already feel herself slipping, three years of tension thrumming and tightening throughout her body, and by now Olivia was practically vibrating in her arms as well, straining desperately toward completion.

It had never taken much to get her going in the past, but something seemed to be spurring them both on, their movements becoming jerky, her head knocking back against brick, neck arched, finesse all but gone. Fingertips curled and swirled inside of her, euphoria lapping at Erica's senses, simmering heat suddenly peaking, boiling over, snapping and rushing out in all directions.

Olivia whimpered, and as she came down from her high, Erica felt her press their foreheads together and grind down against her fingers, driving herself to edge. All she could do was watch through hooded lashes. She'd forgotten how beautiful Olivia was like this, free and happy.

"Mmm," Liv chuckled, collapsing against her, "why don't we do that more often, again?"

Erica smiled to herself, brushing her lips against the other woman's cheek affectionately, cold raindrops hitting her bare skin, "I don't know, Olive. I don't know."

And, for the first time in many years, she truly didn't. She'd need all of the allies she could possibly get, personal and professional, if she was going to win this war and she had a feeling that Olivia was supposed to be one of them.

"You wanna come back to my place?"

The offer was only a whisper, uncertain and almost lost in the wind, but Erica hoped that she heard it.

"Definitely," she smiled softly, lips curling and pressing against her shoulder, "It's cold out here."

Erica laughed, wrapping her arms around Olivia's waist, "Give me a minute, okay. I'm not as young as I used to be."

**End.**


End file.
